Her gentle touch
by QueenOfBlackRock
Summary: Hikari is in love with Miyako, but Miyako has died. But what if lights wishes were made real? YURI


I've been so indecisive my readers- I apologize... I just thought I could write some damn story on my break *^*. I am working on a Christmas special as you read ! I hope you all enjoy. BY THE WAY... I don't own anything so please don't sue me, this is made for pure enjoyment not for money making purposes. All rights go to its respectful owners yada yada read the story. ALSO YURI.

SIDE NOTE HELP- TAI IS TAICHI, HIKARI IS KARI, TK IS TAKERU, MATT IS YAMATO, DAVIS IS DAISUKE, MIYAKO IS YOLEI... Thanks :) I'll get on with it now.

It was officially winter, the fall leaves had fallen and summer was long gone. The cold was rampant now and the days only got shorter- it wasn't a snowy winter... It was a dry, and cold and ugly winter. The kind of winter that simply sucked the life of your spirit and into the frozen behemoth otherwise known as cold. Yet here was Hikari Yagami, laying on the frozen wintery ground looking at the dwindling light from above. While the original digidestined were all safe and preparing for college the others had died. Hikari browsed the sky for a hint of happiness. The water clouded her eyes, she no longer felt the way she used to- with glee... She felt sadness, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako and Cody had all died.

"I just wish..." Hikaris eyes filled with tears, as she pulled up her phone.

"...they were still here" Hikari looked at the phone in silence, it was her and her friend Miyako- Miyako was a beautiful girl with purple hair. Hikari was pained with the knowledge of her love for Ken- she wished Ken would leave and she would fall in love with her, while Ken was gone so was Miyako. Tears streamed down her silky face.

"I loved them" she whispered to herself as she clenched her phone to her chest. The phone had the pictures- her last memories she could hold physically.

"I wish..." Hikari muttered softly.

"...Miyako could come back to me..." Hikari allowed her whisper to travel through the winds. Her memories of the boys were also fond, how Davis would flirt with her. How he reminded her of her big brother, Taichi. Davis was a goofball but he sure was a nice guy. The lonesomeness of the outdoors coddled her spirits. She closed her eyes to rest as the streams of tears rested, her losses were great... She realized even Cody- an obsolete annoying character who shamed the LGBTQIA had some part and meaning in her life. She remembered all the times Takeru wasn't there- the times when she was alone...

"I was such an idiot" she muttered as she allowed more tears to flow down her face. Though her eyes were resting her mind remained restless. The loneliness grew vast- her thoughts were nothing more than numbers and letters- with no presence had no meaning.

Her lone presence was ruined rather quickly however- a hand had launched itself onto her chest.

"PERVERT!" Hikari reacted fast, her rest had been tainted by a pervery. She threw the hand to the side holding her breasts. She looked to see what boy had wanted her now.

"I...I am sorry Hikari" the girl moaned slowly. To her surprise, Hikari was shown not with a man- but a woman.

"Who...who are you?" Her words thin like paper, grabbing meaning into more levels. Hikaris eyed the girl, she seemed to be someone she once knew.

"You don't recognize me?" The girl seemed disappointed. Hikari looked into her eyes pondering. Suddenly her eyes stopped her actions ceased. The hand of the girl had been pushed into Hikaris chest... Blood oozing off of it.

"You don't understand Hikari..." The girl said, Hikari was flushed in the face with lights. The girl suddenly stopped and took out the blade. The sky allowed a coat of light surrounding Hikari. Hikari stood up, she wasn't hurt, just a little shaken.

"What are you..." The girl looked into Hikaris hazel eyes, leaving Hikari only to smirk.

"Ha" Hikari started to laugh.

"Ahahaha!" Hikari was cracking up at the girls efforts.

"Hikari-chan..." The girl looked away.

"Now just who do you think you are" Hikari said trying to hold back the laughs.

"I am..." The girl was stopped.

"You come in to touch my undersized chest, and then stab me. THATS NO WAY TO GET A LADY" Hikari was cracking up now, the girl dropped her knife, she was confused beyond confusion.

"Now just... Who are you?" Hikari launched herself to seriousness.

"I'm..." The girl stopped and took a deep breath.

"It's me... Hikari... It's Miyako..." The girl quickly grabbed close to Hikaris chest and hugged.

"Impossible... I went to Miyakos funeral two weeks ago and her burial..." Hikari claimed as she pushed the girl off of her. The girl started to cry.

"She died... Something to do with her digivice..." Cried Hikari, her eyes started to become fierce.

"She's DEAD!" She shouted as she held her digivice tightly to the back of her leg.

"I know you don't believe me Hikari... I need you to listen though" the girl claiming to be Miyako begged.

"Alright" Hikari said as she held her digivice, protecting it and herself. The light of Hikari Yagami had shown through, for courage would have foughten, love would have a social blunder, hope would cry, friendship would tear, and sincerity would be simply too much.

"The second generation of digidestined were all killed, I know you know that... But what you didn't know is that I expected this and downloaded myself on to a computer, I respawned myself into my English version- Yolei" Miyako explained dazing Hikari.

"But wouldn't your English self just be more flirtatious?" Hikari asked. Miyako opened her lips to speak.

"I mean... I'm not in charge of the animation crew, I don't know" Miyako admitted as she held her shoulder.

"So... Your English self is a lesbian?" Hikari asked as she inched her face closer to Miyakos.

"No... I'm in love with you Hikari... Not a boy... Not a girl... Just you.." Miyako said nervously.

"That's not cheesy" Hikari said as she got a little closer to Miyakos face. The sarcasm in Hikaris voice was made obvious.

"I don't know you as Hikari" Miyako stuttered. Hikari looked into Miyakos face, it was blurred ever so slightly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the noises of the winter and the pushing her limb from limb. Hikaris heart seemed to be glowing, and Miyako had a plan beyond Hikaris eyes... Fearing what happened next, Hikari quickly kissed Miyako, dazing her.

"E-EH! HIKARI-CHAN!" Miyako yelled at the brunette, as Hikari backed away. The kiss was sweet, it was too sweet, Hikari liked it- the pure bliss of it and she could feel the stimulation inside. Hikari knew it was a scheme, a scheme on apart of Loves behalf. Hikari resisted her urges and started to run into the sunset, she kept her legs moving. She could feel the presence of Miyako behind her, the cold no longer bothered Hikari- she knew something was wrong, and if she had stayed by Miyakos side any longer would've resulted in her death.

"Hikari! Wait!" Miyako yelled as she chased Hikari across the vast city of Odabia. Hikari was now in front of a river, the fervor in her body told her to launch into a sexy make out session with Miyako, but the resistance to pleasure was too strong. Hikari had completely run out of breath now, she had run out of options... Hikari jumped on top of the rail siding the river and sighed.

"Bye, Miyako" Hikari said as she let go of the railing falling into the river laid far below the land. She shut her eyes and waited for death, her back was now free of worry and concern- anxiety and stress left her body. Before she could feel the final stages of decay something happened- a voice happened.

"Idiot... I won't lose another one of my lovers" Miyakos voice boomed as Hikari fell into Miyakos arms. Hikaris eyes opened, she realized she was still alive in the world where Ken, Daisuke, the ORIGINAL Miyako and Cody were killed. She realized she was falling into something unknown.

"Miyako we are falling" Hikari stated plainly as she gripped Miyako and held on to her shirt hoping she wouldn't die too painfully.

"And..?" Miyako sounded annoyed.

"Maybe we are falling in love" Hikari giggled as the two tumbled in each other's arms. Miyako disgusted with Hikaris bad joke kept focusing on her job, to keep Hikari safe from everything. But Hikari felt differently- she believed she should keep herself far away from Miyako. They had landed on a small land near the river bank, it wasn't far from the main land of Odabia but it was far from romantic.

"Hikari" The voice filled with love and devotion, Miyakos love and devotion. Hikari was now stunned and unsure. Her voice was mellow and smooth like chocolate, flowing.

"Yes?" Hikari responded as she looked into Miyakos dying eyes. Miyako landed safely with Hikari in her arms.

"I love you" Miyakos face tinged pink from what she had just said to Hikari.

"I..." Hikari started to say.

"I know Hikari... You hate me... I'm a pervert, I tried to kill you... How could you ever love me" Miyako started to cry as she spoke.

"S-shut up..." Miyako looked stunned, Hikari would never say 'shut up'.

"I love you too... I don't know why... You just..." Hikari was blubbering now, her eyes teeming with tears.

"You are just so..." Hikari couldn't say the words.

"I am just so what?" Miyako asked as Hikari laid in her arms. Hikari looked up into the purple girls eyes, she kissed Miyakos perfect lips and then started to speak.

"Beautiful" Hikari said as she removed her lips from Miyakos. Miyakos eyes had a look of both desperateness, happiness, and sadness.

"H-how" Miyako whispered as she held Hikari's shoulder. Hikari looked into Miyakos wanting eyes, Miyako wanted more than she was given.

"It's not nice to be greedy Miyako" Hikari stated as she grabbed Miyako close, pulling her into a close lock. Miyako looked nervous, very nervous.

"But we all have greed" Hikari said in such a soothing voice as she rubbed her soft hand along Miyakos face, she bent over into a kiss- a long lesbian kiss. Hikari put her tongue into it, Miyako moaned as Hikari put her tongue down her throat. Miyako was now getting fiesty from the way she was putting her tongue down, the frenzy continued as Miyako tore off Hikaris clothes. Her chest was exposed, her breasts were hidden behind a pink laced bra.

"Oh... Hikari... You make me... So happy..." Miyako moaned as she continued making out with Hikari. Miyako noticed her boobs were cute- not as small as Takeru or Yamato claimed... The two girls continued making out- this time with boobs. Miyako sucked on Hikaris left boob, Hikari moaned in a high voice. Her moan was beautiful- it moved like silk. Hikari bit Miyakos neck and scowled, feeling territorial.

"You're mine!" Hikari growled as she

held Miyakos hand. The two girls started to get cold as they shared another kiss.

"We should get dressed Hikari-chan" Miyako explained as she foraged Hikaris shirt from the forest she had hidden it in.

"Oh- but your hot without a shirt on" Hikari explained as she kissed Miyako passionately.

"You're hotter" Miyako smirked as she pulled out of the kiss. Hikari smirked back as she placed her bra back on.

"I wonder how you are in bed?" Hikari asked as she shot a glance at Miyako. Miyako smiled nervously and opened her pretty little mouth.

"Not here" she said in a voice that could only be taken seriously.

"It's not nearly romantic enough" Miyako explained to her girlfriend. Hikari giggled a bit as she placed her shirt on, Miyako was fully clothed along with Hikari. The two girls held hands as they walked into the forest to find the stair case to lead them back up to the Main Street of Odabia.

"I wonder how Taichi will take this..." Hikari muttered as she held Miyakos hand tightly.

"He'll take it like the pervert he is. Hotly" Miyako said as she kissed her girlfriends cheek causing Hikari to blush.

"Taichi is a pervert... I found lesbian porn in his room the other day" Hikari explained, she then stopped.

"I couldn't help... But... Sneak a peak" Hikari said under her breath so only Miyako would hear. Miyako held her breath.

"I'm not one to judge" admitted Miyako as she grasped Hikaris hand tighter.

"I tried to kill you because I couldn't handle my feelings towards you" Miyako explained. Hikari facepalmed and sighed.

"Oh Miyako" Hikari said as she rubbed Miyakos neck.

"You know it can be our little secret" Hikari said quietly hoping not even the spirits above could hear. Miyako perked up a little, like a puppy, practically robotic.

"Well Hikari, when we go to school I'll be called Yolei- you know because my name is Yolei in English" explained Miyako as the two girls walked up the stairs holding hands. Hikari had a pleased look in her eyes.

"Let me kiss you" Hikari begged as Miyako closed her eyes. Hikari took that as a yes and kissed Miyako on the lips.

"You're so beautiful my love" Hikari said as the two girls walked side by side to the apartment complex they had started at. The two girls were silent until they reached the building. Miyako smiled at her girlfriend cautiously and kissed her, Hikari continued the kiss. The two lovers let go, out of breath. There love was forbidden and if Hikaris mother had ever found out she would be disowned. Miyako held Hikaris hand pondering, what was she thinking. Hikari shot a glance at her girlfriend and smiled.

"I love you" Hikari whispered as she touched Miyakos soft cheeks. The two girls smiled contently and broke into a kiss.

"I love you too" Miyako said as she disappeared beneath Hikari's fingers.

"MIyako!" She yelled as Miyako started to dissapear.

"It's ok Hikari" she said as she looked into Hikaris eyes.


End file.
